The Room of Requirement
by rgfanfreak
Summary: what REALLY happened that day between Harry and Cho in the Room of Requirement...bad at summaries...read and review ! oneshot


__

"I really like you, Harry."

He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout him, paralyzing his arms, legs, and brain.

She was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes**….**

--J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pages 456-457

His male instincts took control of his mind and body, and, without knowing why he'd done it, without knowing how he'd done it, he was kissing her. He brushed his lips lightly against her's, surprised at how soft they felt.

More surprising yet was when she placed a hand at the nape of his neck, and began to kiss him back, returning his soft and tender manner.

He slid his arms around her waist, a little hesitantly at first, than pulled her even closer yet when she didn't object.

Before he could stop himself, his tongue was dancing across her lips, begging for entrance.

Her lips parted, and he eagerly slid his tongue into her warm, wet mouth, deepening the kiss as he tenderly explored her mouth. He grunted softly as he felt her tongue rub against his lips, and slip into his eager mouth. That tingling sensation had washed over his entire body; every muscle, every fiber in him seemed to increase it's feeling at a ten-fold.

Harry slid his hand up the length of her side and let his fingers lightly brush across her breast. He quickly removed it, trying desperately to gain control over himself.

He felt a tugging at his robes when he realized it was Cho, gently indicating the removal of his robes.

He hastened to slip out of them, while keeping his lips locked to her's. He helped her to slip out of her's, too, than bravely brought his hand back up to her breast.

He lightly squeezed it, kissing her with increasing passion.

He felt Cho's hands begin to pull his sweater upward, and he broke apart from her for a second to allow her to pull it up and over his head.

He roughly grabbed her waist back, and found her lips again, kissing her hungrily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that a bed had appeared, a few feet behind them.

Harry steered her towards it, and pushed her down onto it.

He gently climbed on top of her, resting his arms on either of her sides. He bent his head down to kiss her warmly and wetly, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth, one wet kiss at a time.

She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and tugged at his tie, while his right hand claimed her left breast back.

She moaned softly as his fingers traced up, down and around it, gently squeezing it ever so often.

Halfway through with unbuttoning his shirt, Cho abandoned her job to grab Harry's hand. She took it off her breast, and placed it firmly at the bottom of her sweater, as if begging for him to remove it.

He quickly obliged, and they shifted slightly so he could help her wriggle out of it.

Once over her head, he smiled as it left her hair in disarray. He tossed it to the floor, and gazed longingly into her eyes. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but he seemed not to care. It felt real, at any rate. Surely the stuff of dreams couldn't leave him feeling this good?

He inwardly cursed when he saw tears beginning to well back up in her eyes. Pretending not to notice this, he nuzzled his head beneath her chin to kiss the porcelain skin on her neck.

Cho let out a gasp, and tangled her hand in his hair as his lips softly sucked and he swirled his tongue around and around her warm skin.

He took her hand this time, and guided it back to his shirt, so it could complete it's original task.

He than made to unbutton her shirt.

He moved hurriedly, desperate to touch as much of her has he possibly could.

Once both shirts had been successfully unbuttoned, he slipped out of his and merely opened her's wide enough to allow him complete access.

Harry thought she looked extremely cute in her white lace bra.

He nuzzled his head between her breasts and softly kissed each in turn, grunting at the feel of her bare stomach against his burning skin.

He brought his head up to rest face down next to her's as she tugged on his ear.

She than took to kissing lightly up and down his neck.

He felt his insides going crazy at the feel of this. He twitched slightly as her wet tongue flicked across his skin, and, once again, his body acted on it's own accord. He grabbed her hand and thrust it up against the rock hard bulge beneath his trousers. She gently squeezed it, and his burning desire jumped up ten more notches. He reluctantly released her hand, and allowed it to wander up his back, rubbing her fingers up and down along his firm skin.

He found her lips again, and kissed her hard and full of passion as he sunk his hips into her, grinding into her as far as gravity allowed him to go. She roughly thrust her hips up into his simultaneously, increasing the pressure considerably.

She abruptly broke the kiss, turning her head to the side, causing Harry to engulf a bunch of her hairs with his lips.

"Harry." she whispered, barely audible.

He averted his eyes as she turned to face him; if she was crying again, he certainly didn't want to see it. It made him feel rather uneasy when she did that.

"I want you." she whispered wistfully.

He bowed his head in a slight nod to indicate he'd understood. Harry didn't quite know how he knew, as she'd been extremely vague, but he'd understood every word and knew exactly where to go from here. He vaguely recognized a voice in his head that was telling him that he was acting extremely rashly, and that they'd both probably regret it the second it was over, but at this point, he was slave to the testosterone pumping through his body. It was telling him that this was right, that this was what he needed, that this would give him pleasure beyond pleasure of his wildest dreams.

He closed his eyes to avoid looking into her's, and brushed his lips against her's in a manner so sweet, so full of innocence, he found it hard to believe himself what he was about to do.

He slowly helped her hand back to his trousers, where she fumbled with his button. Once she'd tackled it, and was tugging at his zipper, Harry suddenly filled his thoughts with a blanket to cover them.

His wish was granted a split second later, and they were covered. Harry didn't regret this decision, as it not only provided him some coverage, as he still felt rather shy for some reason, but it also trapped the heat emanating from their bodies, making everything that much hotter.

He wiggled a bit, allowing his trousers to sink a little ways down his legs.

His heart skipped a beat as she found him peaking out of his boxers, and stroked a finger gently along his throbbing piece.

She arched her back as Harry lifted up her skirt, and slowly pulled down her panties. He could feelt he warmth emanating from the area between her legs, and knew her desire for him was just as strong as his for her.

Harry was already sweating as he positioned all eight inches of himself above her entrance. He grunted as her damp skin brushed against the tip of his manhood. It took all the strength he could muster not to just start shagging the daylights out of her right now.  
He finally chanced a look into her eyes, deciding it was the least he could do considering what he was about to take from her. Again, it was one of those things he wasn't sure how, or why he knew, but he was positive that she was a virgin as well.

He was relieved to see that she wasn't crying at all.

Her eyes were dark and determined, and certainly looked braver than Harry felt.

With one last soft kiss on the lips, he pressed his hips downward, forcing himself into her, a feat that proved a lot harder than he'd imagined. It felt incredible though, it was pure bliss, her hot, wet walls closing tightly around his stick, like a hot, slippery rubber hand. He froze, than quickly pulled out of her as she let out a whimper of pain. He looked expectantly into her eyes, unsure of what to do. He cursed inwardly to himself.

But of course it hurt her, she was a girl.

She took a deep breath, than opened her eyes to look up at him.

"No, keep going, Harry. I'm fine." she urged him weakly.

Harry wasn't convinced. "You sure? We can stop right now, if you want." he told her softly, his green eyes full of gentle warmth, though the typical guy in him knew he was lying through his teeth.

"I'm positive." she said firmly, her voice much stronger this time.

"I've got to." he thought he heard her whisper, more to herself than to him.

He pretended not to hear, and assured her, "I'll go slow, alright?"

He soothingly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, before slowly but firmly sinking back into her.

He watched her as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out again.

He raised himself up again, and stuffed himself back into her tight hole, pressing slightly harder this time.

It was a shame, really, that it was so painful for her.

__

This feel so good, Harry thought to himself.

In and out of her he thrust, trying to keep his motions slow and gentle, but he could feel himself pressing deeper, harder, and increasingly rougher with each thrust.

He could feel the bed shaking and he was sweating profusely, and he knew he was probably doing her much too roughly but he couldn't stop himself.

A sharp moan snapped him back into reality, and he sought her eyes, a pang of guilt washing over him.

He grinned goofily when he saw that her eyes were closed gently, and a small smile was forming in the corner of her lips.

"Feels good now, doesn't it." he whispered in her ear.

With that, he shoved himself into her harder than ever, desperate to release all of his built up tension.

He stuffed himself in and out of her, at what felt like lightening speed. The room was filled with various sounds, like the creaking of the bed, a mess of deep, heavy breathing, and occasional grunts and moans.

Less than fifteen minutes later, and sweating profusely, Harry could already feel himself coming. After a few final thrusts, he exploded inside of her, bursting with pleasure from head to toe. She moaned noisily, and he pulled out, crashing heavily down next to her.

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence, listening to each other's rapid and heavy breathing.

"I'd better get going." she said suddenly, and Harry felt her leave the bed.

Now that the monster inside of him had been fed, he felt his usual nerves flooding back into his brain.

He suddenly felt extremely awkward, and extremely naked. He silently thanked the room for the blanket covering him.

They didn't say anything as Cho hastened to fix herself up. Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do…was he supposed to get up, and help her? Should he offer to walk her back to Ravenclaw Tower?

What if she was angry with him, he thought with a pang of horror.

Surely, he couldn't blame her if she was. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? She was upset, she was vulnerable, and there he'd gone,and completely taken advantage of her! He'd taken something extremely valuable from her, something that he could never give back, something no one ever could. And in a time where she wasn't even in her right mind!

Her voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "Well…I guess I'll err….see you later, than." she said uneasily. She paused for a moment, as if waiting to see if he'd get up, or at least say something, but than turned to leave.

He merely stared after her, too stunned as the reality hit him, to speak.

"Bye." he muttered finally, but he knew she couldn't possibly hear him.

A//N: I'm sure some people won't like it, but a part of me just knows that the characters we've grown to love can't possibly be as innocent as J.K.R. makes them out to be. …soo there you have it, my personal beliefs on what truly happened that day in the Room of Requirement. Read, review, let me know what you think !


End file.
